


Funbuns

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Funbuns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The new flavor of funbuns is... all sold out. Except Ayatane seems to be putting the last half of one in his mouth...





	Funbuns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laryna6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryna6/gifts).



> Originally posted October 29th, 2012. From a fic-or-treat prompt.

Lyner stood in front of the funbun stall in shock. They were sold out. Sold out completely. For the day. Before he could get any. And not just of the new flavor, which he'd really wanted to try, but of all of them.

All of them. All of the funbuns.

Turning, and cursing that he'd had an early patrol and hadn't been able to get there right when they opened, Lyner made his way home in a funk.

He very nearly missed the box sitting in the middle of his kitchen table. A funbun box. One that hadn't been there when he'd left for the day.

Lyner grabbed for it, but... it was too light. Empty.

If Ayatane had gotten them and then eaten them all, well...

Where was Ayatane, anyway? He'd had an overnight patrol shift, so he should be home...

Lyner started through the apartment, finally opening the bedroom door to find Ayatane in bed, reading, and holding... half of one of the new funbuns.

"Ayatane!"

"Lyner?" Ayatane questioned, smiling and then popping the last half of the funbun in his mouth. It had to be the last one. From that empty box. Ayatane chewed for a couple of seconds, and then swallowed.

"Not fair!" Lyner cried, half-pouncing on Ayatane a moment later and pulling him into a deep kiss to at least try to get some of the flavor from Ayatane's mouth before it was gone.

The taste was perfect, though Lyner thought it was as much Ayatane as the funbun. And Ayatane was warm beneath him, and Ayatane's hands were very distracting. Lyner supposed he could forgive Ayatane as long as...

Ayatane shifted a bit and really, Lyner wasn't thinking about funbuns at all except...

He pulled back after another minute, half-scrambling to get his clothing off.

That's when he saw it - another box, waiting, with a bow on it, even.

Lyner froze, feeling very... silly, he supposed. And Ayatane was just smiling, amused.

The funbuns had waited half the day, Lyner concluded as Ayatane reached to touch him again. They could wait a little longer.


End file.
